Ojos Carmesí
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Edward está desesperado porque no logra encontrar a Bella por ningun lugar y nada de lo que hace lo ayuda a localizarla


Les presento mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo. En un guan shot! (solo 1 capítulo) Y en parte es lo que yo supongo que ocurrirá en Breaking Dawn (aparentemente sale el 5 de agosto del 2008).

Dedicado a la betora que me dio la orden que escribiera bajo el efecto de los calores porteños. Este fue el resultado...

**Ojos Carmesí**

– ¡Te dije que no la encuentro por ningún lado, Edward!. ¡No sé donde pueda estar!. ¡Quizás esté con hombres lobos! – le gritó Alice tan frustrada con los nervios de Edward como consigo misma por no saber qué le había ocurrido a Bella.

En ese instante, Jasper entró en la sala y una ola de tranquilidad que provenía de él, los hizo calmarse un poco. Aun así Edward seguía caminando de un lado al otro con miles de otras sensaciones de las que Jasper no tenía control ya que tan solo podía tratar cada sensación en forma singular. El pánico ya no lo abrumaba tanto como antes, ahora solo quedaban la desesperación y el dolor de no saber donde estaba su alma gemela.

Carlisle apareció por la puerta de enfrente con los ojos enormes, cargados con preocupación. Entonces Edward cayó de rodillas agarrándose de los pelos agitando la cabeza en un no desesperado…

–¿En dónde está ese maldito?!. ¡En cuanto lo vea lo mato!. ¡Lo mato! – Edward dio un puñetazo frustrado en el suelo, dejando un hueco en el piso de madera.

– Está en Seattle con Jane, pero Bella no está con ellos. – Anunció Alice con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado en concentración.

– Iré a La Push con Rose, - dijo Emmett tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo por tener algo de acción.

– Si crees que te dejarán entrar a La Push, estás demente, – le contestó Rosalie que se miraba las uñas recién esmaltadas. – En todo caso que vaya Carlisle; en él confían más que en nadie y nosotros podemos ir a Seattle con Edward a buscar a los Vulturis.

– ¡Pero está con Jane. ¿Cómo esperas que podamos actuar si están con ella?

– Tiene razón Esme, – dijo finalmente Carlisle con autoridad, haciendo que todos se callaran. – Ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que hable con la gente de la reserva. Tengo que hablarles sobre lo que son capaces de hacer los Vulturi y con suerte se prestarán para buscar a Bella.

- Pero... - insistió Edward con los puños cerradísimos.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada fija a Edward para que obedeciera la orden y Edward respondió con un gruñido peligroso.

-Por favor, Edward, -le suplicó Esme que se contenía para no abrazar a su hijo y así tratar de apaciguarlo y alivianar su dolor. Pero Edward rehusaba siempre el contacto físico de cualquier tipo, nunca se había dejado tocar por ningún miembro de la familia. Nunca, hasta que conoció a Bella. Esme se abrazaba a sí misma deseando que fuese su hijo el que estaba entre sus brazos, pero sabía que solo empeoraría su humor si se atrevía. Edward la miró un instante captando sus pensamientos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener su enfurecimiento, temblaba con el esfuerzo que eso requería, pero lo hacía porque odiaba ver a Esme tan preocupada por él.

Carlisle le dijo a Jasper que lo acompañara a la reserva, pero Edward en contra de su voluntad y mirando hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera la cara de su padre le dijo:

–Si no quieres que me vaya ahora mismo a Seattle... -todo su ser vibraba con cólera, – será mejor que Jasper me haga compañía.

Carlisle miró a Alice

-¡No…!. ¡Necesito que ella se quede aquí por si ve algo! – Insistió Edward antes que Carlisle abriera la boca.

Su padre suspiró resignado y miró a Esme, quién asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. En una ráfaga de viento desaparecieron y Edward volvió a llamar al celular de Bella.

–¡Te dije que lo tiró en el bosque detrás de su casa! - Le dijo Alice exasperada.

–¡Entonces ve a buscarlo! - El rugido de Edward hizo que Jasper se interpusiera entre ella y él. Sus olas tranquilizantes le llegaban pero parecían rebotar en su piel sin lograr que tuvieran algún efecto.

Edward advirtió una suave brisa y supo que Alice había salido en busca del celular.

– Vamos. No tiene sentido que te quedes acá, – le susurró Jasper con los dientes apretados por haberse comportado de esa manera con Alice.

Edward arqueó una ceja, sabía que se refería solo a buscar el celular de Bella, pero no se habría imaginado jamás que fuese Jasper quien lo propusiera. Supuso que su intención era ir tras su pareja para cerciorarse que estuviese bien, de paso mantener un ojo sobre Edward y mantenerlo lo más calmo posible para que no tomara ninguna decisión precipitada. Era algo que toda la familia había decidido cuando se fue para Volterra en busca de su propio exterminio, jamás debían dejarlo solo y mucho menos si la seguridad de Bella estaba en peligro.

Así que Edward salió corriendo detrás de la pequeña vampiresa sin responderle a Jasper, y éste último pronto lo alcanzó infundiendo más torrentes de calma. Ambos sabían que Alice se había adentrado a las profundidades del bosque, atravesando el prado, allí donde Alice había tenido la ultima visión de Bella, gritando por su propia vida.

Edward aumentó su velocidad tratando de alguna manera sofocar el espantoso dolor que se le formaba en el pecho... Bella tenía que estar bien. Bella debía estar bien…

Carlisle y Esme convencerían a la manada de perros que había que encontrar a Bella costara lo que costara. Pero temía que cuando Carlisle les contara lo que había sucedido con Aro tomaran el bando contrario y se rehusaran a cooperar. El antiguo vampiro había llegado a Forks junto a un pequeño comité de sus guardias. Estaba curioso por saber cómo habían logrado deshacerse de tantos neófitos de manera tan efectiva. Edward ya lo había percibido en su mente antes de que llegara a golpear la puerta de su casa. Lo embriagaba una enorme curiosidad, creía que la familia Cullen era más poderosa de lo que Edward y Alice le habían permitido ver en Volterra y por eso lo embargaban los celos, la envidia y temor, mucho temor de que su propio poder estuviera amenazado.

Aro tentó a toda la familia con fabulosas ofertas, primero en conjunto, luego de manera individual, y cuando vio que todos estaban resueltos a mantenerse junto a Carlisle optó por actuar mordazmente. Esme fue la primera en conocer de lo que era capaz Jane con el terrible dolor que esa vampiresa de aspecto aniñado podía afligir a los demás. Bella, que hasta ese entonces había logrado pasar desparecida de los Vulturi tuvo que intervenir vencida por el espanto de la cara de cada Cullen, entonces Aro ordenó que todos mantuvieran la calma. Hubo un instante que Edward podría haber asegurado que Aro había comenzado a disponer de un nuevo plan, pero nunca supo si había cambiado de parecer o si contuvo sus pensamientos hasta estar lejos de él. De todas maneras Edward había estado agradecido que Bella aun seguía a salvo en sus brazos y que no le habían recriminado por no haberla transformado aun.

Se despabiló cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque detrás de la casa de Charlie. Alice sostenía lo que había sido el celular de Bella, ahora se encontraba totalmente hecho añicos. En la diminuta pantalla había quedado grabado eternamente el número de celular de Edward, como si hubiese sido esa la última llamada que los dedos de Bella habían marcado. Desesperado olfateó por todos lados tratando de encontrar su rastro... Algo que le dijera en qué dirección se había ido.

Sin embargo cada olor no era del exquisito perfume de ella. Había miles de esencias que se mezclaban en espiralados aromas, pero ninguno que perteneciera a su Bella.

– Volvamos a casa, Carlisle debe estar por regresar, – dijo Jasper. – Vamos, Edward, veamos qué noticias trae.

– Tiene que estar por aquí… ¡Sé que tiene que estar por aquí!- exclamaba él con la respiración entrecortada.

Edward se agazapó contra el suelo y volvió a olfatear el terreno. Pero no quedaba nada, excepto por el celular, que fuese de Bella en aquel lugar. Y ya no pudo ponerse de pie...

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su desaparición? Se le hacían siglos. Y todo le resultó lento y aletargado.

Jasper le infundió ganas para que se pusiera de pie y ya no podía resistir el impulso de esas olas que le ordenaban que se tranquilizara. Alice estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y aterrada de ver a su hermano en tan malas condiciones.

La vuelta fue más lenta porque Edward casi no escuchaba a nada de lo que le decían y costaba el doble de esfuerzo para que hiciera caso y caminara hacía su hogar; se había convertido en un zombie.

Carlisle y Esme habían regresado inmediatamente después que Edward, Jasper y Alice. Edward por un momento salió de su trance y estudió a su padre. En cuanto vio lo que quería ver en su mente se fue contra una pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una espantosa expresión de agonía en su rostro.

Su padre había logrado que los hombres lobos buscaran a Bella en la reserva y lo llamarían en cuanto tuvieran noticias.

Edward deseó que fuesen más rápidos, porque cada segundo de incertidumbre era un milenio de tortura.

– Yo insisto en ir a Seattle, esperar a que esos perros hagan el trabajo que deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros es degradante.

Todos miraron a Emmett y luego a Edward que seguía respirando entrecortadamente en un rincón.

En eso, sonó un celular, el de Carlisle.

Edward se puso de pie inmediatamente, escuchando los pensamientos de su padre y abriendo los ojos cada vez más...

– ¡La han encontrado!- exclamó Carlisle sin aliento y Edward salió corriendo hacia La Push.

Edward no esperó a que lo autorizaran a cruzar esa estúpida frontera que separaba a los de su clase con la de los hombres lobo... No cuando se trataba de Bella. Mataría a quien quiera que se cruzara en ese instante y moriría con gusto sabiendo que Bella estaba bien.

Corrió directo a la casa de Sam Uley. Seguía los pensamientos de la manada que mantenían una distancia considerable para proteger a los humanos de la reserva y aun así poder guiarlo hacia ella. Corrió como no recordaba haber corrido en toda su vida de vampiro y aun así le parecía que no era lo suficientemente rápido. Corrió hasta donde escuchó en la mente de Leah Clearwater que se encontraba Bella: en la costa, detrás de la casa de Jacob Black.

Estaba sentada contra un árbol, tan hermosa como siempre y como nunca antes. Se abrazaba las rodillas y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su fragancia hizo que frenara sus pasos y estirar de esa manera el éxtasis que era para su olfato semejante creación. La postura introvertida de Bella lo desconcertó, por lo que caminó con cuidado hacia ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y Edward quiso llorar.

Se sentó frente a Bella, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, y esta vez no refrenó sus impulsos de vampiro. Luego tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sus nuevos ojos carmesí, tratando de entender qué hacía allí en La Push y le llenó la cara con besos desesperados, eufóricos y aliviados...

Bella lo miraba aterrada, su respiración se había agitado y mantenía los brazos duros con los puños cerrados a cada lado.

– Bella, – susurró Edward hundiendo su nariz en el pelo. Rogaba que se diera cuenta que era él quien la tenía en sus brazos y que eso bastara para que regresara en sí – Por favor, ya estás a salvo, ven conmigo...

Entonces Bella lo volvió a mirar, su expresión de desorientación la cambió por una de reconocimiento. – ¿Edward?- ella preguntó con la voz sofocada y un nuevo timbre increíblemente musical.

El asintió con la cabeza

-Edward... - al final respondió abrazándolo.

El no esperó ninguna otra señal y la tomó en sus brazos fuertemente antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a su casa.

Bella no terminaba de parecer conciente de lo que sucedía, tampoco permitía que Edward se alejara por nada del mundo y él era feliz por complacerla.

–Físicamente se encuentra bien, – dijo Carlisle después de revisarla en el cuarto de Edward y nadie se sorprendió por ello. –Parece algo desorientada, supongo que es porque está sedienta. Me haré cargo de ir a buscarle algo. Quédate con ella y trata de mantener todo a oscuras y en silencio para que vaya acostumbrando sus sentidos de a poco.

Edward asintió antes que su padre se retirara del cuarto y luego le dio un apretón a la mano que sujetaba de Bella.

–Háblame, mi amor¿qué te ocurrió? –le suplicó él en un susurro.

Ella desvió su mirada como si tuviera vergüenza.

–Me perdí.

Edward se hubiera reído, pero parte del dolor que había sentido antes cuando lo perseguía la incertidumbre regresó con más intensidad.

–Aro me hizo creer que estabas detrás de casa y yo fui. Había escuchado tu voz, Edward. No lo pensé dos veces. No me pareció raro que estuvieras allí a pesar de que ese fin de semana te hubieras ido a cazar. No me pareció sospechoso. Pero estaba él y no le costó nada atraparme. Ni siquiera pude pedir ayuda. Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós a Charlie. Me llevó tan a prisa que apenas pude distinguir nuestro prado cuando lo pasamos… y luego estaba en el borde de la reserva y su mordida es lo último que recuerdo y el dolor… ¡el dolor, Edward! ­

Bella cerró los ojos un breve instante e inconcientemente trajo a Edward más hacia sí misma. Los ojos de Edward reflejaban un impetuoso tormento hacia ella y un profundo odio hacia el antiguo vampiro que había tendido una trampa a Bella para poder transformarla. Ella lo abrazó.

–Entonces me desperté y estaba en la reserva. Estaba aturdida por todo. Me molestaba absolutamente todo lo que percibía. El aire cargado con olores que irritaban mi nariz, el pasto debajo de mi mano… podía sentir cada una de sus hojas y el rápido fluir de la savia. Y luego los ruidos, Edward, creí que se me romperían los tímpanos. Y las luces, creo que eso fue lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo sin volverte loco? –Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad por primera vez desde que la habían encontrado y él sintió finalmente alivio de ver que Bella regresaba lentamente a su usual forma de ser.

–Es abrumador al principio, luego te acostumbras, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió antes de continuar con su historia.

–Sí, todo fue demasiado abrumador al principio, pero entonces recordé una conversación que había escuchado mientras que me transformaban, en uno de esos momentos que estaba conciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor a pesar del dolor. Aro le había pedido a Dimitri que localizara a cada hombre lobo para poder dejarme en el lugar más estratégico posible así no me encontraría nadie hasta terminar la transformación, pero para que en el momento que despertara fuese capaz de matar hombres lobos sin siquiera tener control de ello...

Bella quedó con la mirada perdida otra vez y Edward temió que volviera al estado anterior. La hamacó un poco entre sus brazos hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras susurraba su nana. Así abrazados continuó su relato.

–Entonces me pegó bien fuerte el espantoso olor de los hombres lobos. Y quedé más petrificada que nunca. Al menos supuse yo que era el olor de los hombres lobos porque siempre me imaginé que una vez que me transformaras también me iban a resultar apestosos. Era como… como si fuesen algo metálicos y agrios – Bella deformó su cara recordando el olor. –Pero no eran los hombres lobos, Edward, a la manada nunca la pude sentir, quiero decir, la sentí como algo molesto pero no tan apestoso como tú decías que era. ­ Edward…

Ambos se separaron para ver sus rostros. El de Edward era casi inexpresivo pero el de Bella era de confusión.

–Es la sangre de los humanos la que me resultaba apestosa.

Edward entonces soltó una risotada que asombró a Bella.

– No te burles de mí, –masculló enojada.

–No, no. No me burlo de ti. Pero es que eres hermosa, y que te cause esa impresión la sangre humana te hace aun más hermosa. Solo me preocupa que nuestra dieta sea en base a sangre y que debamos forzarte a beberla. –Agregó él con el ceño fruncido.

Bella suspiró y encogió sus hombros.

–Supongo entonces que no atacaste a ningún hombre lobo. – Bella negó con la cabeza. –Y tampoco a ningún humano. –Bella volvió a negarlo evitando la mirada inquisitiva de él.

Edward suspiró sintiendo que se acumulaba la frustración de no poder leerle la mente y no saber qué era lo que hacía que estuviera tan preocupada.

–Me arde la garganta…

–¿Solo eso? –Preguntó él sonriendo de costado.

–Considerándolo todo, sí, solo eso.

–Eso tiene solución inmediata, mi bella Isabella.

Edward podía jurar que la había visto sonrojarse, o quizás era solo el efecto de sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra en sus mejillas gachas.

–¿Qué más estabas considerando?

Bella tomó aire y Edward intuyó qué le diría.

–Es que nada salió de acuerdo al plan. No nos casamos, Charlie ¡Dios mío¿Qué vamos a hacer con Charlie y mi mamá?!. ¡Y aun no hay noticias de Jake y la manada está impaciente por su regreso! Y Aro va a regresar creyendo que causé estragos en la reserva y que con suerte estoy muerta… ¡Dios mío, Edward!. ¡Estoy muerta y aun sigo siendo virgen! Arrghh…. –Bella hundió su cara en sus propias manos.

Edward comenzó a reírse otra vez sacudiendo todo. Luego la empezó a llenar de besos alborotados más feliz que nunca. Ya se casarían, ya habría momento para eso y para solucionar el tema de sus virginidades. Pensarían un buen plan para cuidar de Charlie y ver qué harían ahora que Bella era una vampiresa. Jacob Black volvería y cuando se enterase de lo ocurrido, no estaba seguro como reaccionaría, en ese sentido, solo lo complacía que el pacto con lo Quiluetes no se había roto. Aro, regresaría, por supuesto que sí, y dudaba enormemente que la quería a Bella muerta. No, Edward estaba seguro que le interesaba antes saber cual sería su poder e intentaría persuadirla de unirse a su clan. Pero para eso Edward estaba preparado para pelear. Se había jurado que lo haría y mataría a cualquier Vulturi que se atreviera a poner un dedo más sobre Bella.

Fin

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Se agradecen reviews y comentarios de cualquier tipo.


End file.
